


Nightmare

by sacchan1511



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Horror, Mild Gore, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacchan1511/pseuds/sacchan1511
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actually prompted by silly talk on twitter. And submitted for BPS Team Battle.</p><p>Kuroko was shadowed, and as a result, Kagami almost lost him (or did he)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Kuroko was observant. That was true. But he didn’t have those eyes, that notice a lot of things at once like Izuki-senpai or Takao. Aside from his weak presence, and nurtured observational skills, he was.. ordinary.

So when he was out with Kagami, enjoying their time at Maji Burger, he only noticed that Kagami was eating less than usual.

**“Only 23 burgers, Kagami-kun?”**

**“Yeah, I don’t have much appetite,”**

**“Is that so..”**

Kuroko worried if Kagami was sick. Kagami was feeling fine though.

Or the time when he was at the park, walking Nigou who ran ahead of him, leaving his similar-eyed master a few metres behind.

**“Auf!”**

A calling bark.

Smiling, as though he understood it, Kuroko ran to catch up to the hyper puppy.

Kuroko worried that Nigou might be lost (again). Kagami actually hoped that the dog would. Though, he learnt his lesson when Kuroko played ‘tag’ wih Nigou and him.

The shadow had other things to worry about. Feeding the growing Nigou, wondering if he bought enough groceries, his grandmother’s aching back, Kagami-kun getting a cold (but they say idiots don’t catch cold-), practicing harder to win Winter Cup…

He hadn’t much time to worry about anything else. The things that he wasn’t even aware of. The _people_  he wasn’t aware of.

**“Oi, Kuroko,”**

**“Hai, Kagami-kun?”**

**“The coach wants us early tomorrow. Said she got somethin’ for us,”**

**“I wasn’t aware of that. Did she tell you herself, Kagami-kun?”**

**“Nope. Got a text from her m’self,”**

**“I see,”**

The light-shadow partners ended their conversations there, already knowing of each other’s plans to go to the gym early for practice tomorrow.

The gym was dark. It was not that weird if he was first to arrive, but he was sure Kuroko had come earlier than him. The door was ajar and unlocked after all.

**“Kuroko! At least, switch on some lights! ‘S still dark in here!”**

His loud voice reflected on the walls, leaving behind echoes of words, yet was left unanswered.

_Eh, come to think of it, there was no sound of squeaking shoes or bouncing basketballs on the gym floor. Was Kuroko really here?_

_Oh wait, maybe he passed out after some practice._

_Just like usual._

Kagami walked aimlessly for a while, somehow he wanted to find Kuroko first before turning on the lights. Midway, he realized that it would be better to do the latter first, but then he moved on, thinking that he was already in the middle of the gym so he’ll find Kuroko soon enough.

The was a damp smell in the air, and the floor he walked on suddenly felt sticky.

_Oh no, did Kuroko threw up? Was he pushing himself too much? Again?_

He turned back to get the lights on, deciding it would be better after all and then his feet hit a round-shaped object.

_Crap, Kuroko did practice early, and now he barfed and probably fainted somewhere._

Kagami’s worry for Kuroko increased as he picked up the basketball to get it out of the way—

Rough hand let go of the ball immediately when Kagami realized it was hairy.

And worry turned to fear as he realized how familiar it felt in his hands.

How lightly he picked it up…

He ran with all his might and switched on the lights like his life depended on it.

_Kuroko._

The gym lit up brightly.

_Kuroko._

And the second it did, Kagami’s scream resounded through the building.

**“KUROKOOOOOO!!!!”**

The red-haired teen stared blankly to the police going in and out of the gym he used to play in as Nigou whined in his lap. Ah, he needed to feed the puppy. Usually Kuroko would do that..

Another tear ran down that weary face.

And suddenly Riko appeared in front of the boy, asking what has happened in a soft voice.

**“We came… for practice..”**

He repeated the story of his trauma.

**“Why?..”**

**“Coach.. told us to..”**

**“But I didn’t,”**

Then Kagami woke up with a start, sweating and panting heavily.

 **“God, s‘just a dream..”**              

Kagami got up from his bed, took a few minutes to recover, then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Doing his daily routine calmed himself down for a bit. He was about to text Kuroko to tell about his dream this morning when a message made him drop his phone.

> _From: Coach_
> 
> _Kagami, tell Kuroko to come early to practice. I have something planned for both of you. And don’t be late!_


End file.
